Various services are configured to provide information about points of interest to a user. For example, a local search engine may be configured to receive a user submitted search query, generate search results that include a number of points of interest (e.g., places, businesses, landmarks, etc.) that are related to the search query, and present the search results to the user. In another example, a recommendation engine may also be configured to provide one or more points of interest as recommendations to a user.